Jura Neekis
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Fairy Tail manga)' 'Five World War: Prologue' 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Relationships' 'Alliance' 'Chitsujo' 'Monkey D. Dragon' 'Gaara' 'Coalition' 'World Government' After talking with Revolutinary Army 'Powers and Abilities' Immense Magic Power: Earth Magic (土系各種魔法 Tsuchi Kei Kakushu Mahō): Jura possesses powerful Earth Magic which allows him to turn the ground hard, and to manipulate it as he wishes. This has been described as being capable of "making even the tiniest sand as tough as iron", and is thus the reason behind his epithet Iron Rock Jura. His Magic usually manifests itself in the form of large, cylindrical pillar of rocks, which can be shaped from the ground, greatly elongated and even twisted, allowing Jura to use them for both attack and defense. Jura has also proven himself capable of controlling all of the rock in the surrounding area, splitting it into boulders and sending it all flying at the enemy in a powerful avalanche. Aside from such uses, his Earth Magic can also be given more elaborated and intricate forms, mirroring humanoid figures and even architectural elements. Jura seems to cast most of his spells through the use of hand signs he performs, with the most common and used one being moving one of his hands with the index and middle finger stretched, and the others bent. Revolving around this versatile form of Magic, Jura's fighting style seems to be a stationary one, with him assaulting foes by modeling and changing the terrain around them, and protecting himself through the extremely effective defenses Earth Magic provides him with. * Iron Rock Wall (岩鉄壁 Gan Tetsu Heki) : Jura's signature technique, in which he moves one of his hands with the index and middle fingers outstretched, creating large rock formations from the ground that form a wall, blocking incoming attacks. The barriers created by such spell can take the shape of both Jura's usual, cylindrical pillars, and that of larger rectangular slabs, thus reducing the number of elements required for a complete defense. In addition, Jura is also shown able to erect walls composed of massive bricks, as if they were built by hand. He has shown himself capable of manipulating such defensive barriers at his will, bending and twisting them to better guard himself or his allies from enemy attacks; in addition, he can split them into their constitutive elements, which he can freely move in midair and employ for offensive purposes, such as his Supreme King Rock Crush spell. ** Iron Rock Wall: Continuous Formation (連鎖 Rensa): Jura creates pillars from the ground that form multiple walls in a straight line, blocking incoming attacks * Iron Rock Fist: Jura extends one of his hands, the index and middle fingers outstretched, towards the target. This prompts a very large arm made of rock, whose appearance is reminiscent of an intricate gauntlet, to emerge from the ground not far from him, and to move towards the foe with its fist clenched. This stone limb can be elongated for great lengths, with its "forearm" taking the form of an extremely long succession of segments; something which also makes it free to twist, allowing Jura to move it around as he wishes and change its trajectory, if the enemy does somehow manage to send the fist back at him. ** Iron Rock Fist: Frontline Formation: * Iron Rock Avalanche: While standing near to a rocky surface, Jura rapidly extends one hand towards the target, his fingers placed in his most recurring hand gesture. This prompts the nearby surface to be split into boulders of various size, which are lifted in the air and sent flying at the target with great force and speed, striking them and then falling to the ground which creates a huge terrestrial blast. ** Iron Rock Avalanche: Multi-Directional Formation: * Supreme King Rock Crush (覇王岩砕 Haō Gan Sai): Jura rapidly moves one of his hands in the target's direction, with the palm open. This prompts many stones from the area in front of him to rapidly fly towards the opponent, encasing them in a rocky formation. Jura then joins his palms, and the rocky formation explodes in its basic components, causing high damage to the previously encased target. * Rock Mountain (巌山 Ganzan): An extremely powerful defensive technique which Jura performs by joining his palms together. Such gesture prompts a large rock formation to emerge from the ground behind him, this taking the shape of a human clad in an Eastern-looking armor, complete with an helmet and with stone protrusions jutting out, with a frowning look and bright lights visible in the holes acting as its eyes. * Iron Rock Spikes: '(岩鉄トゲ ''Gan Tetsu Toge): Jura creates earth spikes that immobilize his opponent. ** '''Iron Rock Spikes: Trap Formation 'Trivia' Category:Defence Division Category:Alliance Category:Commander Category:Wizard Category:Wizard Saint Category:Lamia Scale Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Male Category:Earth Manipulation Users Category:Keen Intellect Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Immense Power Category:Magic Council Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World